miiversepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ciiverse
Ciiverse was a Miiverse clone experience created by SRGNation that first released in September 28th, 2017, all the way to October 1st, 2018. History Once upon a time he was born as a girl who posted mario princess suggested drawing that look like porn on reddit. No one gave him I mean she a Chance that is how this alien got the name. This person gets offended by saying the r word to him man I keep saying him. Yet she calls people the r word what the what. This alien I ment he doesn't know how to code stuff right. You can litterly just spam the refresh the button to get unbanned. My mom knows how to code better. He now runs a poor site that automatically bans you if you are not part of anything. He has a buddy named pip. Who has a bird flu sickness ( get the joke.) He keeps coughing and it's making me sick. Metal strap he's gay I mean look at those glasses. I never herd of transgender animal before never mind I just looked it up. I guess it's hip to blank bees. People who claim to be not n0where is n0where even herself. He had a clan called the red nation. They are terrible people they were part of a clan called TFAO. All they did was spamed it didn't do anything. This alien now runs ultima. All of the miiverse users are now mature at this point, but he still crys over it. One time CBT raided his site it he created 12 communitys. I seen worse *cough *cough Quackity HQ raids from youtube that had over thousands of people crashing sites. What number is even considered a raid these days? 1 person yeah right get real. Barthouse he keeps farting in his house and it smells great. Beholder oh man you missed a lot of drama. That is how 3 people got banned. The banning system is programed by a bot. The5thLevel doesn't know any code for a site. You can't even sign up what a waste of a site. Don't read my username is that raccoon dude. Gnarly not no more people forgot about him. Now people keep spaming stuff. Skull Fuck he fucks with everyones skulls he made porn on rule34 on inklings he said that he didn't make some person I can't think of on that same account (thanks beholder.) Beholder why did you lie about arian being in jail? You can't arrest a minor. 1. Teens are not bad people. 2. You don't have enough money and 3 did you even ask your parents first. God how are teens so stupid. Doc he goes by a different name now it's pepsi. He wants to create a miiverse clone also using chances code (did he even ask?) another is COS some stupid person smashed up his sd card and has to start over. Sosig he litterly denies everything so many arguments about him he thinks everyone is n0where same with CBT that asshole blocked. So I took revenge and went to his account no I didn't hack his account his password was public in the first place thanks a lot Murray you asshole :) I don't care who these people are. Theres others also 20 of them who haven been bad including the person who sees this. Screenshot this and send it to ultima.Category:Miiverse Clones